lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Garrett
"I was hoping you'd consider attending to something more pressing, like you and I on the dance floor?" - Kelly's first line when entering the game". "Angels are like Diamonds, they can't be made you have to find them." - Kelly's second line when entering the game. Kelly Garrett is a character from the Charlie's Angels (Franchise) that is playable in LEGO Dimensions. Background Kelly along with her fellow Angels Jill Munroe , Kris Munroe and Sabrina Duncan solve mysteries and are part of an all female Detective Agency who are given missions by the mysterious Charlie Townsend . Dimensions Crisis Vehicle * Ford Granada Adventure World California *Police Station *Charlie Townsend Agency *Guido's Italian Cuisine Luncheon Diner Hawaii * Beach *Charlie's Beach Hut Abilities * Shoot targets * Intelligence Access * Pole Vault * Disguise Quotes *''"Each one of you is unique Doctor"'' - Kelly's line when seeing the Doctor. * "I think you need special joints" - Kelly's line when seeing Iron Man , Cyberman , a Cybernaut or Cyborg. * "I'm into questions" - Kelly's line when seeing the Riddler. *''"Navigating submarines. I never could get the knack"'' - Kelly's line when seeing Napoleon Solo , Illya Kuryakin , Ethan Hunt or James Bond (007) . *"You're not the Batman I remember"- Kelly's line when seeing normal Batman . *"You two and Charlie, you're the only real family I have". - Kelly's line when seeing Jill Munroe & Sabrina Duncan *"I won't let him make me run scared. - Kelly's line when seeing Slimer , Stripe or Beetlejuice. *"''Guess where I'm gonna put the next one if you don't put that gun down?" - Kelly's line when in combat. *"If we're gonna stand around quoting Shakespeare, it's gonna be a very tedious day". - Kelly's line when seeing Bill and Ted. *"I'm okay, but I'll never forget what I've been through. Ever" - Kelly's line when re spawning in the game". *''"It's been years but I still remember the night they saved Christmas".'' - Kelly's line when seeing Santa . *''"Wow Kris great dis... oh!!! it's you Supergirl sorry"'' - Kelly's line when seeing Supergirl. *''"Batman it really is you''" - Kelly's line when seeing Batman (Adam West) *''"Bosley will need to take a look at this"'' - Kelly's line when obtaining a collectible. Trivia * She was played by Jaclyn Smith in the TV show who reprises her role in the game. * Kelly is the only original Angels members to appear in all of the seasons. * Furthermore, Kelly along with John Bosley and Charlie is the only character seen in every one of the episodes. * She is also the only original Angel to appear in the 2006 reboot film "Charlie's Angel's": Full Throttle but it is unknown if she was actually there as a Ghost or a real Angel or Dylan (Drew Barrymore) was seeing her as a hallucination. * In 1981 Jaclyn Smith also played Jackie Kennedy in the famous Biopic Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy just a few months after the TV ended. * Her line to Santa is a reference to the classic 1984 Christmas movie which Jaclyn Smith appeared in of the same name. * Her disguise is the motorbike gear she is seen wearing in the pilot episode. * Her line is to supergirl is how similar she looks to Kris. Category:Charlie's Angels Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Spies Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys